


The Sinner's Night

by englandwouldfalljohn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Except for one rogue extra foot, Friends to Lovers, Iambic Pentameter, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Roulette, Love Confessions, M/M, Mind Palace, Mind Palace John Watson, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Poet's Prerogative, Poetry, Post-Season/Series 01, Remix, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Smut, Smut in Real Life, Smut in a Mind Palace, Unrequited Love, With Author's Permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/englandwouldfalljohn
Summary: While John is busy serial dating, Sherlock takes up with his Mind Palace alter. Neither his own guilt nor his real life flatmate's increased exploits can overpower his desperate need for connection with the object of his affection - even if that connection is all in his imagination. Until one evening, when another failed date finds John returning sooner than expected...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	The Sinner's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better Than Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894867) by [Irrevocably_Sherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrevocably_Sherlocked/pseuds/Irrevocably_Sherlocked). 



> This is a poetry remix of the fic "Better than Fiction." The characters belong to ACD, their nuances to BBC, and the plot to Irrevocably_Sherlocked. Written at the fic author's request and the poetry author's pleasure.  
> +++  
> Beta by the illustrious [MrsNoggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoggin/pseuds/MrsNoggin). There were friendly arguments about meter and how many syllables certain words contain. All poetic license taken is mine.

These reckless hours blinding diamond bright 

We lift the caution where all eyes may bear

Yet solar gravitation well you fight 

Away into the sinner’s night you tear

Along this corridor, my muse’s maze —

I stumble as the bard did warn I would

While certain to my heart this act lays waste

What power have I to resist such good?

The lonely hours of a lifetime stretch

But at the thought of you, do fall apart

These fleeting months your lips I’ve longed to catch

The You within my mind invites a start

A smile, a sigh, a drag of silk on wool

The hearth alight with more than paper flames

I slide into a diorama fueled

With that fair love that dare not speak its name 

Awakening to wooden footfalls heavy

Despair I that my mind lies worlds away

A dangerous tide now threatens local levies

Though inconvenient, I come anyway

Increasing with the weeks, your furious flight

The force of exit doubles your return

While pondering why lovers all you spite

I while away, my wish your taste to learn

Until one fateful evening I am left

With nothing but the phantom you inspire 

To conjure up a shadow, soul bereft 

Yet solid for the task my needs require 

The bottom of my dreams I cannot graze

But summit I do reach and claim my own

When through this climb my fragile fourth wall razed

At timbre yours, so early ventured home

Beneath well hooded eyes my chance does flash

A future to be caught or flung away

I offer you a line to walk at last

Or dim the stars, speak no more of this day

Before the options cool upon the air

You dive below the surface of my scenes

Reality grows more than I can bear

Until the city echoes with our screams

Perhaps a tryst is all you sought to find

Encounter without meaning to engage

And if alone the dawnlight shall unwind

I vow with grateful grace to turn the page

Alas, my desperate heart my mind won’t heed 

And since entanglements as these do end

My only dignity I now concede

That you should crave in me more than a friend

A light does bloom without first being cast

The source: your love, returned, full free and brave

And as you cross a threshold never passed

You raise a hand and bid me do the same 


End file.
